


Аж слюнки текут

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Painful Sex, Prayer Circle for Bucky's Asshole, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Если жизнь дает тебе лимоны, сделай лимонад. Если жизнь дает тебе четырех Стивов Роджерсов, устрой с ними сумасшедшую кинковую оргию.Или:— Ну? — тот же Стив, что и раньше,егоСтив спрашивает это с легким налетом превосходства. — Что думаете?Хватка у Баки в волосах разжимается, прикосновение скользит ниже — по шее и металлическому плечу. Черт бы подрал Шури и ее разработки: теперь Баки способен чувствовать этой рукой не только давление, но и тепло и даже едва ощутимую щекотку. Это другой — чужой — Стив. Хотя, если подумать, здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате, чужих Стивов нет.Они все — Баки.Уверенные намозоленные пальцы играючи проходятся по закованным в наручники запястьям, после чего уютно устраиваются на пояснице, разъезжаются в стороны и аккуратно надавливают.Другие и вместе с тем ровно те же касаются растянутых вокруг кляпа губ, скользят по щекам и замирают на самой кромке плотной повязки. Их четверо, и они берут Баки в плотное кольцо. Их сердца бьются в унисон.Он в ловушке.— Восхитительный, — говорит Стив, и, судя по звучанию голоса, это не один из Стивов, что продолжают без зазрения совести трогать Баки, где им вздумается. — Так бы и съел.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Аж слюнки текут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dying to taste this sick sweet warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579938) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> Посвящается лучшей команде на свете <3
> 
> прим 1: в мире Вокс (автора оригинального текста) у всех Баки и Стивов есть (или подразумевается) договоренность, что они могут трахаться с собой и двойниками друг друга из параллельных вселенных и это не будет считаться изменой  
> прим 2: все происходящее в этом фике согласуется с принципами БДР: безопасно, добровольно, разумно. У Баки есть стоп-сигнал, который он может использовать, если захочет прекратить сессию

В конечном итоге Баки попросту теряет счет времени.

Едва ли — на самом-то деле — минует хотя бы час, но, кажется, он тут уже целую вечность. Все тело ощущается наскоро зачищенным проводом: с болезненной ясностью осознается каждый собственный вздох, каждое движение грудной клетки и каждая волна дрожи, что у Баки, как ни старайся, не получается скрыть. А еще он ни на секунду не перестает прислушиваться к ровному сердцебиению второго человека, находящегося с ним в одной комнате. 

Когда оно удваивается, Баки на мгновение задерживает дыхание. В комнату входит кто-то еще. 

Секунда — и сердцебиение удваивается вновь. Теперь их четверо. 

Его собственное сердце колотится где-то в горле, как сумасшедшее. Он не может их увидеть. Не может с ними заговорить. Он может чуть-чуть двинуться, неловко и смазанно, но, вообще-то, двигаться ему тоже запрещено.

Ему разрешается только безропотно ждать, и он ждет. 

Он слышит, как они приближаются, чувствует исходящее от них тепло. Рано или поздно они к нему прикоснутся, но Баки не знает, где и как, и потому, когда это все же происходит, вскрикивает от неожиданности. Звук заглушается массивным, растягивающим губы кляпом. 

— Тш-ш, — ласково мурлычет Стив. Баки кажется: это _его_ Стив. Если бы только он мог видеть… — Тш, все хорошо. 

Стив снова трогает его, проводит огромной ладонью по правому боку, снизу вверх: сначала нежно и мягко, но потом… В живое плечо больно впиваются сильные пальцы, и Баки резко дергают вперед. Он едва не падает с кровати, на которой стоит на коленях, широко раздвинув бедра. В распущенные волосы зарываются чьи-то пальцы, и это прикосновение поначалу тоже кажется обманчиво ласковым, но уже через мгновение хватка усиливается, и Баки силой стаскивают с кровати и ставят на ноги. От боли и унижения жжет глаза. Повязка у него на глазах пока сухая, но вряд ли это надолго. 

— Ну? — Стив, тот же Стив, что и раньше, спрашивает это с легким налетом превосходства, которое Баки даже в нынешнем своем — весьма плачевном — состоянии без труда вычленяет из его тона. — Что думаете? 

Пальцы у Баки в волосах разжимаются, прикосновение скользит ниже — по шее и металлическому плечу. Черт бы подрал Шури и ее разработки: теперь Баки способен чувствовать этой рукой не только давление, но и тепло и даже едва ощутимую щекотку. Это другой — чужой — Стив. Хотя, если подумать, здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате, чужих Стивов нет. 

Они все — Баки. 

Уверенные, намазоленные пальцы играючи проходятся по закованным в наручники запястьям, после чего уютно устраиваются на пояснице, разъезжаются в стороны и аккуратно надавливают. 

Другие и вместе с тем ровно те же касаются растянутых вокруг кляпа губ, скользят по щекам и замирают на самой кромке плотной повязки. Их четверо, и они берут Баки в плотное кольцо. Их сердца бьются в унисон. 

Он в ловушке.

— Восхитительный, — говорит Стив, и, судя по звучанию голоса, это не один из Стивов, что продолжают без зазрения совести трогать Баки, где им вздумается. — Так бы и съел. 

— О, знаю, трудно удержаться, — на этот раз голос раздается чуточку ближе. Указательный палец возвращается к губам и несколько раз легонько постукивает по кляпу. — Но зачем это? Пользы от него в таком виде — чуть. 

— Не дури, — фырчит самый первый Стив. — Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, сколько существует способов его поиметь. Даже с кляпом и пробкой. 

— Поддерживаю, — хмыкает Стив из-за плеча Баки. Поясницу царапают коротко остриженные ногти. Пальцы скользят ниже и ныряют в расселину между ягодиц со вполне очевидными намерениями. — Плюсик за презентацию. Разве что подарочного банта недостает. 

— Благодарю. 

Баки знает, что это снова он, тот, первый Стив. _Его_ Стив. Догадывается по суховатому, чуть насмешлиивому тону. Почему-то он не может вспомнить ни один из придуманных с целью избежать путаницы позывных. В голове крутится только бесконечное: стивстивстивстив… 

Они все — Стив.

Один из них обнимает ладонью его запертый в металлическую клетку член. Жалобный скулеж умирает у Баки в пересохшей глотке, но потом другой Стив берется за основание плага у него в заднице, дергает на себя, и вот тут удержаться не получается ну совсем никак. Плаг не выскальзывает, только сдвигается внутри, давит сразу везде, много, полно, горячо, и Баки хнычет сквозь кляп. Его всего трясет, и только дразнящие прикосновения тут и там помогают не сойти с ума окончательно.

Если бы Баки мог, он бы уже умолял. 

Стив снова тянет плаг на себя, на сей раз полностью вытаскивая его из Баки. 

Внезапная, сводящая с ума пустота, бьет по всем нервным окончаниям разом, но прежде, чем Баки успеет запротестовать, огромные ладони подхватывают его под колени и тащат вверх. Одновременно с этим стоящий позади Стив крепко обнимает Баки поперек груди и втискивает в себя что есть мочи. Секунда — и Баки оказывается вздернут в воздух. Звук, который он издает, даже криком назвать нельзя, настолько, заглушенный кляпом, он выходит слабым и беспомощным. Стивы не пытаются его заткнуть. Возможно, им даже нравится, как он извивается и скулит, распятый между ними и лишенный даже призрачной надежды на спасение. 

Подрагивающего края дырки касается крупная, чуть шершавая подушечка пальца. Подцепляет, оттягивает немного в сторону. Баки ревет и всхлипывает в кляп, но все его бессловесные мольбы игнорируются. Вместо этого его снова касаются, кажется, все Стивы разом. У них сильные, требовательные руки, и они гладят, мнут и щиплют его выставленное напоказ тело, предваряя не оформившиеся еще помыслы о сопротивлении. 

— Он хорошо подготовлен, — говорит Стив и снова трет края дырки. — Кто первый? 

_Нет_ , пытается выскулить Баки, _пожалуйста, нет, не надо, нет, нет, нет_ , но для Стивов это всего лишь очередной не стоящий внимания всхлип. В том, как огромное тело вклинивается между его разведенных бедер, не чувствуется ни намека на нежность. Тем более — на жалость.

Баки пытается дернуться, чисто инстинктивно, в безумной надежде избежать проникновения, но ни в Стиве, удерживающем его крепко прижатым к своей груди, ни в Стиве, уже приставившем влажную головку к его входу, нет ни капли милосердия. Теперь уже другой Стив держит его ноги под коленями, а тот, что за спиной, чуть сдвигает руки, перехватывая Баки поудобней. 

— Захватывающее зрелище, — говорит четвертый Стив откуда-то издалека, а потом мир выцветает до статических помех. Низводится до шума крови в ушах. Огромная головка преодолевает сопротивление мыщц и оказывается внутри. Стив толкается глубже. 

Плаг был большим. Длинным и таким толстым, что уже немного чересчур. Баки едва его принял. Но Стив больше. И гораздо горячее. Он берет Баки так глубоко, что тот начинает задыхаться. Заполняет собой по самое не хочу, но толкается еще и еще, будто и впрямь верит, что пара-тройка движений бедрами раскроет Баки еще сильнее, и Стив — что?

Окажется внутри целиком? Разъебет его напополам? 

Баки с шумом втягивает воздух, беспомощно сжимаясь на члене, но Стива это, кажется, только подстегивает. Он начинает двигаться резче и быстрее, медленные скользящие толчки оборачиваются безжалостной долбежкой. Как будто Стиву плевать на любую возможность получить удовольствие в процессе. Он рвется к финишу, не замечая ничего вокруг. Наконец он кончает, разливается в Баки мощным оргазмом, и, боже, что это за облегчение. 

Кто-то хрипло смеется. Совсем рядом. Кажется — аккурат у Баки в черепной коробке.

— Ненадолго же тебя хватило, — говорит один из Стивов. 

— Отъебись, — беззлобно огрызается другой. Он выскальзывает из Баки, и из него тут же начинает течь. — Он чертовски тугой. Посмотрим, на сколько хватит тебя. 

Это не безобидное поддразнивание. Они всерьез. Баки передают, как эстафетную палочку, руки у него на ногах снова меняются. Бедра тянут в стороны, разводя еще шире, почти до боли. Стив у Баки за спиной, в отличие от других, почти не двигается — Баки чувствует только, как вздымается и опадает его грудь. Другое тело устраивается у него между ног, такое же огромное и горячее, как и предыдущее. _То же_ тело. На самом-то деле. Этот Стив оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедер Баки, ведет ладонями вверх, пока не доходит до влажной расселины между ягодиц. Его большой палец скользит внутрь до первой фаланги, цепляет край дырки и чуть тянет, словно хочет, чтобы Баки открылся сильнее, и из него вылились остатки спермы. 

Баки жмурится под повязкой и умоляюще качает головой. 

— Хей, — шепчет Стив, вытаскивая палец. — Все хорошо, тш-ш, я буду нежным.

Нет, не будет. Может, он и звучит ласково и мягко, но Баки прекрасно слышит задиристые смешинки в его тоне. Он снова пытается дернуться, вывернуться, но его тут же усмиряют. Стив убирает руки и приставляет к сжимающемуся входу головку члена. 

Кажется, он умоляет о пощаде. Не словами, но звуками — жалобными, просящими, отчаянными. Стивы их игнорируют, но не оставляют без внимания и отвечают на каждый всхлип: укусом в плечо, щипком, свежим синяком на бедре. Член плавно скользит внутрь, пока не входит до самого основания. 

Баки хочется выть. 

— Господи боже, — Стив наклоняется, и его горячее дыхание опаляет щеку Баки. — Ты не представляешь, как в тебе хорошо, солнце. 

Несмотря на все происходящее, эта нежность просачивается Баки под кожу. Он чувствует, как она раскрашивает румянцем шею и щеки. Чьи-то губы касаются уголка растянутого рта, ласково целуют, а потом съезжают в сторону, и вот уже по скуле, царапая разгоряченную плоть, игриво проезжается острая кромка зубов.

— Только посмотрите на него, — шепчет Стив. — Разве он не чудо, когда вот так смущается? 

Последние крохи достоинства, еще теплящегося в Баки, слабо протестуют против этой унизительной похвалы, но тут Стив вспоминает, что он вообще-то по самые яйца в хорошо растянутой и уже разок выебанной заднице, начинает двигаться, и — все. Достоинства в Баки не остается вовсе, теперь он продаться готов за хотя бы призрачный намек на близящееся облегчение. Ему хорошо, ему всегда хорошо со Стивом, но удовольствие _такого_ плана имеет и обратную сторону медали. Оно вцепляется Баки во внутренности бессчетными острыми зубами, потрошит его на каждом толчке, рычит и захлебывается кровью. Он поднят в воздух, связан и заткнут кляпом, у него нет ни голоса, ни рычагов давления — только чувствительное тело, которое он может контролировать едва ли наполовину. Он все равно дергается и хрипит сквозь кляп, но, кажется, только насаживается сильнее. Стив врезается в него с такой яростью и жаждой, будто хочет продолбить насквозь.

Его хватает всего на пару минут дольше, чем предыдущего Стива. Баки изо всех сил сжимается, когда его снова наполняет горячей спермой, но она все равно течет по ягодицам и срывается тяжелыми каплями на пол. 

— Хочу его на кровати, — это говорит Стив, что все время держал Баки крепко прижатым к своей груди. Он наклоняет голову и целует его в левое плечо. — Оттуда вид получше. 

— А, по-моему, и этот в самый раз, — голос после оргазма хриплый и тягучий. Это, догадывается Баки, Стив, который только-только в него кончил. — Но да, ладно. Кровать. 

Они не относят его на кровать, хотя могли бы. Баки не знает, было бы это менее или более унизительно, чем то, что с ним происходит здесь и сейчас. Его опускают на пол, а потом тычками и крепкой хваткой в волосах поднимают и направляют к койке, подхватывая, если он спотыкается. А спотыкается Баки часто. 

Едва добравшись до кровати, Баки падает лицом в покрывало, но, разумеется, Стивам этого недостаточно. Они затаскивают его на середину, и в их прикосновениях грубости и нетерпения ровно столько же, сколько и жадного собственничества. Ему велят поднять задницу, и он пытается, честно, пытается. Может, ему недостает сноровки со скованными за спиной руками, а, может, даже выполняй он все их приказы со скоростью света, для Стивов это все равно было бы чересчур медленно... Так или иначе, его дергают за волосы и хватают за бедра. Вывернутые назад плечи горят от напряжения, а по щекам текут слезы.

Повязка у Баки на глазах настолько мокрая, что просто не может их больше впитывать. 

— Боже, как я скучал по этому, — говорит Стив, и Баки не знает, какой именно, он потерял им счет, но это точно не его Стив. Его Стив молчит с тех самых пор, как они подняли Баки в воздух и начали трахать. 

— По волосам? — спрашивает другой. 

— Угум-м. Мой Бак коротко постригся. Сказал, мол, чего-то новенького захотелось. Не подумайте меня неправильно, он все еще горяч, как дьявол, но, блин, я любил потаскать его за волосы. 

— Тоже мне трагедия, — фырчит Стив, стоящий у Баки за спиной. Он кладет ладони ему на ягодицы, скользит ниже, на бедра, и тянет их немного в стороны, раздвигая еще шире. Все ощущения Баки сосредотачиваются в требующей внимания, жадно сжимающейся дырке. 

Первый толчок едва не скидывает его с кровати. Баки проезжается коленями по матрасу, но руки в волосах и на бедрах удерживают его на месте, и Баки только и остается, что задыхаться и гореть изнутри, пока Стив безжалостно дерет его сзади. Он уже не такой тугой, как в самом начале, не может толком сжаться, но тут Стив меняет угол проникновения, и теперь каждый толчок прицельно бьет по простате, и Баки воет и яростно дергает наручники на запястьях. 

— Тихо, — цыкает его Стив. Он мягко касается лица, стирая со щек соленые дорожки слез. Баки захлебывается рыданиями в ответ на эту незымысловатую ласку и послушно замирает. — Вот так, умничка. Ты все сможешь принять, солнце. 

В голосе Стива слышится искреннее восхищение пополам с гордостью, и Баки всего перетряхивает. Ему хочется оправдать их, быть достойным, послушным, отзывчивым, но не дергаться, пока тебя трогают и пользуют, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме собственного удовольствия, оказывается чертовски сложно. Он старается. Старается изо всех сил. Стив вдавливает подушечку большого пальца ему в щеку и сразу же отнимает, и Баки скулит от этой потери и задыхается от непрекращающихся толчков. 

— Я сейчас, — рычит Стив позади него. Он грубо сжимает в обеих ладонях задницу Баки и, когда того скручивает болью, толкается еще, еще, еще глубже. — Господи боже, как хорошо-то, еб твою... 

Баки скулит, когда он кончает, но этот звук теряется на фоне хриплого вскрика сзади. Стив не останавливается. Он продолжает трахать Баки сквозь свой оргазм, и Баки слышит, как в нем хлюпает, чувствует, как из него течет. Он рыдает и пытается сжаться на таранящем чувствительные стенки члене, но получается плохо. 

Наконец, Стив выходит, оставляя его зияющим и совершенно беспомощным. Больше всего на свете Баки хочется рухнуть на матрас и просто отдышаться, но нет — нельзя. Что бы они тут не творили, он ничего не решает.

Решают они. 

— Я хочу его в рот, — говорит Стив. 

Другой Стив задорно хмыкает.

— Шустро ты. 

— Преимущества сыворотки. 

— Ага. Уверен, именно ради них Эрскин ее и разрабатывал. 

— Он о таких побочках и подумать не мог. 

— А если бы мог, обязательно бы одобрил.

Баки окончательно теряется в их голосах. Они совершенно разные, но вместе с тем абсолютно одинаковые, и это какое-то сумасшествие, он думал, что уже привык, но черта с два. Как их различить, когда они все невыносимо близко — горячие, огромные, _любимые_. 

На горло ложатся длинные пальцы. Это почти ласковое прикосновение, если не брать в расчет угрозу, которую оно в себе несет. 

— Бак, — зовет Стив. Его Стив. — Ты с нами? 

Баки скулит. Пальцы едва ощутимо сжимаются. 

— Кивни, если да, солнце. 

Это не так-то просто сделать с одной рукой в волосах и одной — на горле, когда сердце бешено колотится, а тело едва на куски не разваливается от сковывающего мышцы напряжения. Но Стив просит, нет, Стив требует ответа, и Баки кивает.

Большой палец Стива скользит по подбородку и останавливается в самом углу губ. 

— Хорошо. Я сейчас тебя трахну. Но сначала сниму кляп. Веди себя хорошо. 

Рука с горла пропадает. Баки слушается и старается не дергаться лишний раз. 

Как только его освобождают от кляпа, подбородок тут же заливает слюной. Баки благодарно выдыхает и неловко двигает челюстью взад-вперед, пытаясь вернуть потерянную чувствительность, но и этой малости ему не позволяют. Почти сразу между губ проталкиваются два пальца. Они надавливают на зубы, вынуждая Баки шире открыть рот. Баки подчиняется и поджимает губы, прикрывая зубы — кажется, кто-то из Стивов даже хвалит его за послушание — а уже в следующую секунду ему в рот толкается толстый член. Стивы вокруг него двигаются, меняются местами, но Баки просто не в состоянии уследить за их перемещениями, настолько его выбивает из колеи жар и тяжесть на языке. Стив трахает его медленными неглубокими толчками, и, боже, как же это здорово. Особенно после кляпа. Баки старается изо всех сил: втягивает щеки и работает языком — живое терпкое тепло нравится ему гораздо больше резинового привкуса и туго обхватывающего голову ремешка. Ему нравится, что это — Стив. Нравятся вкус, темп и как огромные ладони обхватывают лицо и гладят щеки и виски, прямо поверх повязки. 

Стив предупредил его, что трахнет, но Баки все равно подбрасывает на постели, когда между половинок его задницы проходится горячий, влажный от смазки ствол. Стив берет его одним толчком, и Баки от неожиданности давится членом во рту. 

— Блядь, только посмотрите на него. 

Это не один из трахающих его Стивов. Третий? Четвертый? Неважно. Слова проникают Баки под кожу, жгут и зудят, и он яростно дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но с двумя, удерживающими его между собой Стивами, это довольно проблематично. Баки рычит от бессильной, жалкой ярости. _Его_ Стив отвешивает унизительно хлесткий шлепок по правой ягодице, и одновременно с этим Стив, который спереди, толкается глубже, перекрывая Баки кислород и запирая бессловесные, отчаянные мольбы у него прямо в глотке. 

Целое мгновение ничего не происходит. Баки просто оказывается распят между двумя огромными горяченными телами, нанизан на два члена сразу. В ушах все еще звенят слова третьего Стива, и Баки не может не представлять, как выглядит прямо сейчас: связанный, заткнутый с обеих сторон и затраханный до полусмерти. 

Его член надежно заперт в металлической клетке и болит как не в себя. Переполненные яйца тоже болят, а Баки только и остается, что скулить и пытаться не подавиться членом во рту. 

Стивы начинают его трахать, сразу — жестко и быстро, без разогрева. В их движениях не читается ни нежности, ни осторожности, они просто дерут Баки, бездумно, отчаянно и неумолимо. Совершенно синхронно, будто проникли друг другу в головы. Баки дрожит и слабо мяучит между ними. 

Кто-то целует его в живое плечо, кусает за горло, трогает, сжимает, поворачивает и тянет соски. Баки тонет в ощущениях, полностью отдаваясь на милость этим губам, рукам и членам, он едва может кричать, когда по коже поясницы проезжаются ногти, или когда очередной толчок попадает аккурат по набухшей простате, или когда становится совсем нечем дышать. Он просто принимает. А еще скулит и рыдает, даже не пытаясь выплыть из океана смешанного с болью удовольствия.

Он кончил бы, если бы не клетка. Он умолял бы, если бы не огромный член во рту. Баки может говорить только своим измученным телом, но каждое его движение они оставляют без внимания. 

Тот Стив, что трахает его в рот, кончает первым, и Баки давится от неожиданности. Часть спермы ему удается проглотить, но остальное стекает по подбородку и шее. Стив чертыхается сквозь зубы, но выходить не торопится. Мягкая, такая нежная сейчас плоть по-прежнему у Баки во рту, и один этот факт заставляет все его внутренности трепетать от ужаса и восторга. Его Стив, который сзади, не останавливается и продолжает трахать Баки с какой-то изощренной, молчаливой жестокостью. На каждом толчке Баки проезжает по постели чуть-чуть вперед, пока не утыкается в волосы у основания члена стоящего перед ним Стива. Вдох за вдохом он втягивает крепкий мускусный запах, и дрожит, и то и дело поскуливает, совершенно беспомощный и обезумевший. 

Наконец, Стив, резко выдохнув, будто от острой, невыносимой боли, вытаскивает член у него изо рта. 

— Пожалуйста, — тут же всхлипывает Баки, сам удивляясь собственному звучанию. — Пожалуйста, Стив, прошу тебя… 

Стив бьет его по заднице, и это предупреждение куда действеннее любых слов. Баки обиженно взвизгивает, замолкает было, но тут в свежий, еще саднящий отпечаток ладони на ягодице впиваются ногти. Громкий и отчаянный крик почти сразу обрывается, обращаясь задушенным скулежом, стоит только Стиву толкнуться в Баки в последний раз и кончить. 

Он все еще внутри, держит Баки крепко прижатым к своим бедрам, наполняет его, и, господи боже, как же долго длится его оргазм. Как же много из него льется спермы. Как из всех из них. Баки, кажется, теперь насквозь мокрый и липкий. 

Стив выходит из него, и одно блаженное мгновение Баки никто не держит и не трогает. Он обессиленно валится на постель, благодарный и вместе с тем донельзя смущенный отсутствием прикосновений. 

На спину ложится тяжелая ладонь. Съезжает вниз, оттягивает в сторону ягодицу. Баки резко вздыхает. Они с ним еще не закончили, о, нет, и потому он несказанно рад этой короткой передышке. 

Она и в самом деле длится совсем недолго. Очень скоро в него толкается чей-то член, Баки всхлипывает и даже дернуться не успевает, как его берут за плечи и толкают вверх и назад. За спиной оказывается широкая грудь, Баки пытается высвободиться, но это приводит лишь к тому, что хватка на его плечах усиливается в несколько раз и становится почти болезненной. Стив, оказавшийся позади него, отступает, и его член свободно выскальзывает. Баки не успевает выдохнуть — его снова хватают, толкают, разворачивают и, кажется, они с тем Стивом оказываются лицом к лицу. Теперь Баки стоит на коленях, его широко разведенные бедра оказываются по бокам от бедер Стива. В расслабленный вход упирается крупная головка, Баки толкают на нее, насаживают силком, и он хрипло матерится себе под нос. 

— Хм-м, — подает голос один из оставшихся позади Стивов. Баки чувствует на себе их руки. — Насколько он растянут? 

Баки издает возмущенный звук, который снова остается без внимания.

— Достаточно, если мы думаем об одном и том же. 

— Мы, по сути, один человек. Разумеется, мы думаем об одном и том же. 

Но Баки не один из них: он не понимает, о чем они говорят, пока его растянутого вокруг члена входа не касаются два пальца. Прикосновение мягкое и нежное, но длится всего несколько секунд. Потом пальцы бесцеремонно толкаются внутрь. А потом толкаются снова. Баки кричит, но Стив продолжает трахать его вплотную к огромному, распирающему изнутри стволу. 

— Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, мне больно, — хнычет Баки. Стив добавляет к двум пальцам еще один и ускоряется. — Стив, я не смогу, пожалуйста, скажи им, Сти-ив!.. 

— Тш-ш!

Баки замолкает, но продолжает скулить. Честное слово, он изо всех сил старается вести себя тихо, но тут пальцы выскальзывают, и вместо них толкается… 

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Стив!.. 

Стив затыкает его, больно надавив большим и указательным пальцами по бокам челюсти. Что-то твердое касается приоткрытых губ, и Баки не сразу понимает, что это не член, а всего лишь кляп. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, только не снова! Он вырывается из хватки, отворачивает пылающее лицо и крепко сжимает губы. 

А в следующую секунду левую щеку ошпаривает ударом. 

— Ох, блядь, — сначала Баки думает, что это его собственные слова, но нет, хоть его рот и открылся от силы удара, он не издает ни звука. Это говорит Стив, на чьем члене он сидит. Не _его_ Стив. _Его_ Стив только что отвесил Баки хлесткую оплеуху за непослушание. — Это было… Боже, просто сделай так еще раз. 

Стив бьет его снова, и тогда Баки понимает, в чем дело: сам того не осознавая, он сжимается на члене. Все как в тумане, лицо горит огнем. В ушах звенит. Стив берет его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и осторожно касается костяшками свободной руки алеющих щек. Гладит сначала левую, потом правую.

— Открой рот, Бак.

Баки подчиняется. 

Его целуют. 

Это награда — за то ли, что он уже вынес, или же за то, что ему только предстоит вынести? — Баки понимает это в ту самую секунду, как губы Стива касаются его собственных. Стив прекрасно знает, как он плывет, когда его целуют вот так: сначала нежно и почти целомудренно, потом грязно, с языком, а потом снова нежно. Баки плевать, что его так запросто взяли за жабры, он жадно дышит и мягко скулит в открытый рот напротив. Ему хочется большего, но Стив отстраняется и теперь касается сомкнутыми губами его подбородка. Щеки. Скулы. Ямки над верхней губой. Когда Баки тянется, надеясь украсть хотя бы еще один поцелуй, его останавливает легшая на горло ладонь. 

Стивы, которые пытаются трахнуть его вдвоем, тоже усиливают хватку на бедрах и плечах, но именно это осторожное, удерживающее прикосновение к шее заставляет Баки провалиться еще глубже в себя. 

На этот раз, когда кляп касается его рта, он послушно размыкает губы, принимая его. Нижняя губа чуть саднит, видимо, Стив рассек ее одним из ударов. Челюсть ноет от растяжения. Стив мягко, успокаивающе шикает и затягивает ремешок кляпа, после чего вытаскивает из-под него волосы Баки, чтобы они оказались сверху. Прямо как в самом начале. Стив тянет за одну из прядок и довольно фыркает, когда Баки стонет от боли. Краешка верхней губы касается ласковый поцелуй. Еще один касается самого кончика носа. Баки снова краснеет, в кои-то веки не от унижения или боли, а от внезапного беззащитного смущения. 

Щеки, принявшие на себя всю немаленькую силу Стива, по-прежнему горят огнем, и вряд ли в ближайшие несколько часов им станет хоть чуточку легче. 

— Продолжайте, — говорит Стив. Не Баки, а им, другим Стивам. 

Головка второго члена снова прижимается к растянутому кольцу мышц, пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь, и теперь Баки не может умолять, только скулить и судорожно дышать носом. 

"Не влезет", бьется репитом в тяжелой дурной голове, каждый мускул в теле протестует против этого вторжения. 

— Давай, ты сможешь принять, — рычит Стив ему на ухо. — Откройся, солнце, ну же. 

Он не ждет, чтобы Баки расслабился или хотя бы выдохнул, толкается прямо так, и его член погружается все глубже и глубже. Блядь. Баки не сможет. Никто не смог бы принять столько за раз: один Стив это уже слишком много. Он просто громадный: толстый, горячий, необъятный. Изредка всхлипывая, Баки замирает, послушный их рукам. 

Кто-то прочесывает пальцами его волосы. Его целуют, трогают, гладят и шепчут всякую успокаивающую чепуху, которая ни капли не помогает, потому что Баки едва не трещит по швам, заполненный до отказа, а они все не останавливаются. 

Он не может дышать, господи, он, блядь, даже дышать больше не в состоянии. Один Стив толкается в него, другой — ведет бедрами, они идут теперь вровень, вытаскивают и снова подаются вперед и вверх, и Баки настолько полон, что… 

Р-раз, и оковы, сдерживавшие его руки, вдруг распадаются на части. Кто-то их сломал. Не он... это важно, потому что он не должен избавляться от наручников, если только не хочет, чтобы все прекратилось. А он не хочет. Ему больно, много и горячо, но ему нравится: и разрывающая напополам заполненность, и жар внутри, и необходимость подчиняться. Теперь его руки свободны, но Стивы тут же их хватают, тянут в разные стороны, и Баки вдруг обнаруживает по члену в каждой ладони. Чужие пальцы обвивают его собственные, усиливая живую и металлическую хватку, и вынуждают двигать руками вверх-вниз. 

Они используют его. Снова. Используют его дырку, его руки, а он даже кончить не может, запертый в тесную клетку, и… Черт.

Это оказывается до обидного просто. 

Отпустить.

Выкинуть из головы мысли об утраченной свободе и просто отдаться на волю стихии. Позволить себе чувствовать — тепло, влагу, боль, удовольствие. Позволить себе _быть_.

По пальцам живой руки течет, но Баки не останавливается, выдаивая из одного из Стивов остатки семени. Те, что у него внутри, на мгновение останавливаются. Они что-то говорят — друг другу или ему? — но Баки не может разобрать ни слов, ни интонаций. В конце концов они чуть сдвигаются, позволяя ему наклониться вперед и упереться обеими руками Стиву в грудь. Баки из последних сил цепляется за него, пока его дерут в два члена, растягивая и подгоняя под себя. 

Он принимает. Так, будто для того и был рожден. 

В него снова кончают, из него — снова — течет, но вздрогнуть и застонать его заставляет не это, а то, что Стив наконец снимает с него кляп и сразу за ним — повязку.

Баки тут же крепко жмурится и не рискует открывать глаза, даже когда Стивы выходят из него и укладывают спиной на прохладные простыни. На контрасте с разгоряченной кожей они кажутся почти ледяными.

Щелчок замка едва уловим в мешанине их дыханий, но Баки все равно его различает. Бедер и живота касаются огромные, ласковые руки. Баки почти не замечает их. Все его внимание оказывается сосредоточено на освобожденном, наливающемся кровью члене. 

— Больно, — скулит он, сжимая простыни в обоих кулаках. 

— Посмотри на меня, Бак. 

Баки открывает глаза. Стив — его Стив — нависает сверху. Удивительно прекрасный, восхитительный, как будто высеченный из золота. Смотреть на такую красоту непросто, и Баки снова жмурится. Стив успокаивает его легкими поцелуями по всему лицу, и вторая попытка продрать глаза венчается куда большим успехом. Баки жадно всматривается в любимые черты и чувствует, как все его естество омывает изнутри горячей, не находящей себе места нежностью. Трое других Стивов тоже тут, Баки видит их краем глаза, слышит, как бьются их сердца, но никак не может оторвать взгляда от _своего_ Стива. 

Что за прекрасный это момент, как прекрасна эта выгаданная у жажды и похоти минута спокойствия и нежности. Но она не длится вечно. Баки сейчас мало что понимает и приходит в себя слишком поздно. Уже когда Стив устраивается у него между бедер, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и — входит.

Баки запрокидывает голову и орет. 

Стив скользит в него одним толчком, и болезненное возбуждение, о котором Баки каким-то чудом успел позабыть, возвращается в каждую чертову клеточку его чертова тела. Сердце гонит его вперемешку с адреналином по венам, и Баки едва не распадается на куски под этой безумной долбежкой. Его трясет, он сжимается снова и снова, но не произносит ни слова, попросту не способный сейчас не то что говорить — хотя бы думать! Все его естество сосредотачивается в отчаянно пульсирующем члене, текущем на живот горячей смазкой. 

Кончает Баки как-то… совершенно внезапно. Оргазм выходит очень сильный и болезненный, но облегчения за ним не следует. Вместо этого Баки накрывает новой волной возбуждения. Он воет, глотая слезы, пока Стив тащит его на себя, вынуждая оторвать задницу от постели, и трахает под новым углом. Еще быстрее и жестче. Идеально. Проходит всего несколько минут, и Баки начинает казаться, что это вовсе не он кончил вот только что. Он снова — на взводе. Снова — на самой грани. 

— Те-тебе все-е… 

Член Стива бьет по простате, давит, и Баки срывается в крик. 

— Что такое, солнце? — Стив не сбавляет темпа, голос его звучит хрипло, и все же он достаточно в себе, чтобы вскинуть брови и глянуть на Баки из-под опущенных ресниц. Чтобы разрушить его до самого блядского основания.

— Тебе в-все ма-а-ало? — едва выдавливает Баки, перемежая слова задушенными всхлипами. 

Улыбка Стива напоминает оскал — опасный, хищный. 

— Мне всегда тебя мало, золото. Даже если я буду трахать тебя без остановки, мне все равно будет хотеться большего. 

Есть в этом что-то пьянящее: в том, с какой уверенностью Стив это говорит, в том, как он обнажает зубы, как смотрит на него. Кровь стучит у Баки в висках, а извечная потребность принадлежать этому удивительному человеку целиком и полностью с новой силой вспыхивает во всех частях непослушного тела. 

Стив ускоряется, и Баки кричит, матерится, умоляет и снова кричит. Его ногти впиваются в кожу у Стива на спине, оставляя глубокие царапины, а зубы до боли зажимают нижнюю губу.

Стив все трахает и трахает его, пока мир Баки не выцветает до чистого листа и не схлопывается с тихим, просящим, бесконечно благодарным:

— Стив!


End file.
